The World of Vegos
by Kennorz
Summary: A new dark and dreary planet hovers over Earth, threatening to destroy it and it's inhabitants. Yin and Yang must struggle through an epic war that threatens to kill all existance...and all of reality.
1. The Beginning of the End

_**Part One**_

As Yin put her head down she winced at the uncomfortable pain. Her brother, Yang, gently shushed her and pulled the blanket over the savage wound that bloodied her right leg. A tear raced down her cheek as the cloth rubbed against the gash. She moaned as she lay her head back. Yang smiled down at her and she smiled back, hiding the wall of pain in her leg. He rubbed the tear away and said, "I'm sorry Yin..."

"Sorry? What for, Yang?" She asked, her voice a clear sign that she was hurt.

"For letting that truck ram into you...I could've stopped it but..." His voice failed him.

Yin smiled again. "Don't worry about Yang." The comment made her brother brighten a little, but not much. He leaned near her and kissed her forehead. Yin giggled, but stopped as the pain grasped her leg and held tightly. She let another tear slide down her cheek which Yang quickly wiped away. He kissed her cheek and said, "Master Yo will be here soon Yin. When he gets back, I'll tell him what happened. Hopefully he can do a better job at helping you than I can." Yin smiled up at him once again. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily. Yang kissed her cheek again and left the room, quietly closing the door.

The living room was dark and freezing. Yang grabbed a nearby blanket and threw it around himself, shivering. He closed his eyes as he remembered the incident that left his sister's leg mauled:

"Heads up Yang!" Yin called as an emerald ball of energy was hurled at them. Yang side-stepped as she ducked away. It was dawn, and their sensei had left to gather something private for Yin, who didn't tell him what, and they were out gathering some litter out in the yard. In the middle of cleaning though, an old enemy appeared and began fighting them. That enemy was Yuck.

Yuck cursed under his breath as his enemies dodged his attack. He slashed a sword out from a sheath on his back and charged the two Woo Foo students. Yang quickly unsheathed his weapon and charged him as well. Their swords collided in a flash of sparks. Yang twisted his sword and knocked Yuck's away with his free hand. Then, he punched the greenish rabbit in the gut. Yuck coughed as the blow made contact and was pushed away. He growled and saw Yang's sister jump on his head and then straight at him, a blue sphere charged in her hand. He was prepared and quickly drew up his own magic. A green beam shot out towards her. She yelped as it struck her stomach and forced her to the ground. Yang grew angry and charged Yuck again, who put up a force field around himself. The blue bunny hit it and bounced back. Yuck made the shield disappear as he ran after Yang.

Yin got up and saw the events taking place. She pushed herself up and shot an energy sphere. It bounced off a wall as it missed however, and doubled back to hit her brother. "Hey genius, I'm on your side!" He shouted to her. She winced and then focused on Yuck. She tried again, managing to hit his side. He cursed again and changed his trajectory to the pink rabbit. She saw him coming and dodged his sword. Yang ran at him from behind, but slipped as Yuck side-stepped. He landed on his sister. "Your one to talk!" She countered him.

Yuck, fed up with being outnumbered, used his magic to raise a large truck. He then launched it toward Yang, who ducked quickly. He smiled and yelled to his enemy, "You are a lousy shot, Yuck!"

"Oh, am I?" Yuck asked looking behind the blue bunny. Yang turned and gasped as he saw what happened: His sister had expected him to stop the truck, not dodge it, leaving herself vulnerable. She lay under the truck, unconscious.

Yang woke her up and carried her inside. Yuck ran off, gloating and claiming this a victory for himself. Yang had then put Yin on her bed, and told her to wait for Master Yo to return. Yang was reluctant to leave his sister alone but he knew only their sensei could help her to get well again. The blue rabbit opened his eyes and sighed. He lay on the bed, blanketed himself, and drifted to sleep.

Master Yo entered the dojo, a white plastic bag in his hand. He looked around and smiled as he saw Yang asleep on the sofa. His Woo Foo students were now fifteen years old, and the minor villains they had previously fought were nothing compared to their new strength. The elderly panda was very proud of his students, and granted them to level four warriors. Since then, he had tried not to order them around as much.

He patted Yang on the head and headed upstairs to hand the bag to Yin. He opened the door. "Yin! I got those pa-" His voice changed into a gasp as he saw the crimson ooze dripping off the side of the bed. He rushed to the pink bunny, dropping the bags in the process, and shook Yin awake. She woke slowly, fluttering her eyes, and smiled up at her sensei. "Hey Master Yo. Hehe..."

"Yin, what in the name of Foo happened to you!?"

"Me and Yang had a little fight with Yuck..." She winced but continued. "At the end though, he threw a giant truck and hit me with it..." And she stopped.

Yo shook his head. Then he pulled the blanket back carefully. He looked at the wound curiously. Then he turned and said, "I'll be right back with some things that'll fix that leg right up Yin." And he left the room. Yin sighed. The pain wasn't as bad anymore. She looked at the injury and sighed again. She closed her eyes and lay her head back.

The next morning, Yin's leg was now just an ugly sight. Master Yo had healed it using remedies and stopped the pain. The wound itself however, needed time to fix itself. She stumbled into the kitchen and waved to her brother. Yang smiled as he saw her. "Great that your walking again, Yin." And he hugged her. She returned his hug and sat in a chair. "Need me to make breakfast for you?" he asked. Yin nodded and smiled back at him. "Thank you." she said.

"Don't mention it." he told her. "You feeling better?"

"Much." she replied. "It still hurts a little, but not too much."

Yang put a plate of food in front of her. "Thanks again." she said. Yang nodded his response and began making his own food. "Master Yo brought you what you needed?" he asked. Yin nodded and smiled.

Yuck tilted his head up. From his point of view through the window, he could see Yin and Yang eating breakfast and making conversation with on another. He watched closely. He noticed what he wanted to see. Yin was still beautiful.

But what else had he expected? He always thought she was beautiful. And still did. He sighed and focused on his mission. The greenish-blue rabbit snuck to the window and carefully opened it. He peeked inside. Then, he nimbly jumped in and snuck past the two siblings and into the living room. He smiled and brought out a device from a pouch on his back. It resembled a teleporter -which it was- with a shiny neon blue and black color combination. He attached it to the ground and pressed a button. Being an otherworldly object, it glowed and flashed up a display table with different options and choices. He simply tapped what he wanted and the device took in the command. It beeped and cloaked itself. Yuck sat up, satisfied. He decided to test the device.

Bringing out a basic leaf from the ground, the greenish rabbit threw on the invisible device. A large neon blue light flashed up, caught the leaf, and flashed again. Suddenly, the leaf vanished without a trace to a hellish planet only Yuck knew about. He smiled again but frowned as he heard voices headed to his location. He quickly jumped out another window and headed down the street. He stopped to duck behind a large bush.

He flicked up a wrist watch with the same features as the strange device. Pressing a button, the watch flashed up a ghostly image of what looked like a strange, otherworldly creature. "Sir, the device is set." Yuck said into the watch.

The figure cocked it's head and said in a dark, scratchy and disturbing voice, "Good work my dear Yuck." and it started laughing. Yuck chuckled as well, knowing the fate of the blue rabbit that would leave his sister to Yuck forever.

"As promised," the creature continued. "the girl will be yours once the blue warrior is on Vegos." and it laughed again.


	2. The World of Vegos

_**Part Two**_

Vega snapped his head up. He had fallen asleep again. That would make three whole times.

Vega is one of the species known as the Nagran. The Nagran were an alien race that thrived in the world known as Vegos. A dark and dreary planet that hangs in a distant galaxy. Unlike his fellow Nagra, Vega did not resemble a disgusting creature. He looked liked an adult male wearing futuristic armor. His head resembled a helmet, in that his eyes looked like an eye-piece of one. They had no pupils but could show emotion in them. The rest of his body looked like a basic neon blue and black race-car suit. But that was far from what it was. It was his actual body.

Vega searched his office. It was a mess. He couldn't even remember what caused the mess. He sighed and stood up, shaking his legs. He yawned and moved to the front door. He looked out the window next to it.

His city, known as Melvock, resembled a large plasma lighted area surrounded by futuristic buildings. What looked to be a large dome hovered above the city. This was customary in their towns and metropolises.

He sighed again and headed out the door. He walked down the dark blue and neon black lighted streets. He stepped in front of an enormous building that flashed with the Vegos main colors: Neon blue and black. A dark steem rose from the center of it's ceiling. A sign that he was late to the announcement. He rushed forward, passing through the self-sliding doors and into the establishment. He slid on the shining floors and skidded to a stop in front of a large door. He thrust it open and stepped inside, eager to hear what the Vegos leaders had to say.

--

Yang hopped away from Yin's energy orb. The sparring field shinned with a blue light as the orb crashed to the ground. Yin cursed as her brother dodged her attack. She moved quickly around the field, only to be met with Yang's fist. She fell to the ground and glared up at her brother. "What the heck Yang!"

"I'm fighting you. What's the problem?" he said irritated.

"You didn't have to hit me like THAT!" she yelled back at him.

They began arguing at each other, something they wouldn't have done at their current age. Yang was confused as to why his sister was in such a foul mood. She never yelled at him this much at him for years. Suddenly, Master Yo entered the sparring grounds. "That's enough!" he called to them.

"Stay out of this!" Yin yelled back.

"Yin! What's wrong with you!?" Yang screamed to her. "Cool it!"

She looked furious. She stomped inside the dojo, glaring at Master Yo as she moved. Yang looked to his sensei. "What happened? What's with her?" he asked.

Yo sighed. "Yang, Yin is...having her...special time." he said, seeming to think of the right words to use. Yang raised an eyebrow. "Stop mixing words Master Yo. Just tell me what it is." he said.

The elderly panda walked into the dojo, Yang following. "Alright, I hope your up for it Yang."

--

Vega stood with his arms crossed inside the large mega dome. He had been waiting for hours already, forced to stay near hideous versions of his species. The crowd of aliens grew impatient and started rough-housing. Vega simply stood there.

Finally, a lone, dark figure stood atop the floating podium. Everyone grew silent.

"My people of Vegos," he started with a scratchy voice. "For years, we have been struggling to figure out a solution to our energy crisis. Soon, our planet will crash down forever. However, recently our moniters have gathered information about something that can supply that source of energy we need."

Everyone started in an uproar. The cheer lasted for a few minutes before quieting down. "That source," he continued, "is a planet not too far from ours. A planet full of lesser life and enough energy to last many, many years to come. And that one planet, is known as Earth." And the crowd went on and on with the cheering again. "My good people, the answer to our age-old problem is solved!" and he left the podium, the crowd still cheering.

Vega couldn't keep a sour attitude after hearing that. Their energy crisis is over! His good mood however ended when the speaker from the podium grabbed him on the shoulder. "May I speak with you?" he asked.

Vega was led to a what looked like a small office. It was very neat and clean. He looked at the speaker curiously.

"Please, sit, by all means." he said, referring to a chair next to Vega. He sat and looked at the still dark figure.

"What's this all about?" Vega asked with caution.

The speaker answered quickly. "We need your help General Vega."

Vega grew angry. "I told people not to call me that. I'm not a war leader anymore."

"Ah, but you once were, Vega. Which is why I chose you for this task. The task is a mission to capture someone. Someone who lives on Earth. A blue bunny rabbit that goes by the name, of Yang."

--

Yin looked up from the book she was reading. The noise she just heard had disturbed her. She looked around her room, searching to see what made the sound. She noticed her window was open. At that sight, she jumped from her bed and charged an energy sphere. She turned around. A dark figure stood not a breath away.

Yin gasped as the figure took her arms, disabling her magic and keeping her from moving. She struggled but to no avail. The figure then leaned against her. The pink bunny started to scream but was restraint from doing so as the figure covered her mouth. She felt a tear come to her eye.

The figure smiled, then it inclined it's head and brushed his lips against hers. She tried to move her head away but found it useless against his strength. She tried screaming again. Nothing came out.

The figure held her tightly as it lifted it's head up and smiled down at her. Finally, it struck Yin's neck at a pressure point, knocking her unconscious. Stepping over her body, the figure bound her in tight ropes. It grabbed the rabbit and jumped out the window and down a corner. "As promised," he said to another figure. "The girl is yours."

Yuck stepped out of the shadows and glanced toward his prize: Yin.

"Thanks, O' Master of Mine." he said as he held his hands out. The figure placed her into Yuck's arms. Suddenly the figure vanished without a trace.

Yuck frowned down at the girl in his hands. _Time to put my plan into action. _He thought to himself.

Yuck ran off with the pink bunny in his arms. He raced down the streets, not caring for the people who complained when he knocked them aside. He turned a corner and continued running. It wasn't until he was in a large empty and grassy plain that Yin's eyes fluttered open. She looked up in shock.

She struggled to get out of Yuck's grasp. "Hey!" Yuck said. "I'm trying to help you!"

"Let me go!" she yelled back at him. She broke his grip and knocked him away with a fiery fist. Yuck hit the ground and looked up in realization. She's trying to fight him!

Understanding that, Yuck dodged her attacks, dealing none himself.

"Stop you Woo Fool! I'm not here to fight!" he called. But Yin continued to attack him. Finally, Yuck grabbed Yin's arm and forced her to the ground. "Enough!" he yelled down at her. "I'm here to help!"

"Get off of me! Get off! Now Yuck!" she yelled.

"Listen to me! I--" but he was cut off as Yin slipped away from him. They now stood facing each other, Yin with magic charged in case Yuck attacked.

"Yin, please,--"

"No! You listen Yuck! What are you doing! Why did you kidnap me?!"

"I need to tell you something if you would just listen--"

"No! You were the one who knocked me out weren't you? Why did you kidnap me? Where am I? Yuck, answer me darn it! What do you want with me--"

"Yin! for once in your life, listen to me! Yang's in danger! This is life or death, Yin! This isn't a game! This is SERIOUS!!"

Finally, Yin was silent.

"W-what?" she stuttered. "Yuck, what is going on?"

He sighed and calmed his voice slightly. "That dark figure...is someone who plans to capture your brother. He means to kill us all..."

"Yuck," Yin said, coming closer and charging down her magic. "tell me what's wrong. Please." Yuck looked at her, sighed again, and began his explanation.

--


	3. The Shadow Orb

_**Part Three**_

"One day, when I was minding my own business, some...dark figure approached me. It offered me to be taken to his planet. Of course I disagreed at first, but then he told me that if I did, I would be rewarded beyond my wildest dreams. Being the idiot I am, I agreed and followed him through a portal."

"That portal, took me to a strange place. Everything looked futuristic and colored in neon black and blue. I asked him where this place was. He told me that this was his home planet. A planet, known as Vegos."

"I saw...alien creatures everywhere. By then I had realized that I had gotten into a horrible mess I might not be able to deal with. I told the figure that I wanted to leave, and that I didn't want part of his disgusting world. Big mistake on my part."

"He suddenly grew cold. He threatened me now, no longer being that nice gentleman he seemed to be earlier. 'If you don't do as I say, you will die along with your filthy world and it's inhabitants' he told me. I...got worried and asked what he wanted."

"He told me that his planet was in an energy crisis, and that he needed one thing that could power a generator which could activate something he didn't tell me. That one thing, was your brother. It was Yang.

"He didn't tell me why Yang in particular, but he gave me a device he said would take someone from our world, to his. He told me to trick Yang into falling on it, that way, he would be transported to Vegos. I was scared, and agreed. Pretty stupid on my part.

"So now I'm in charge of capturing Yang and bringing him to Vegos. Something I don't plan to actually do.''

--

With the conclusion of his story, Yuck opened his closed eyes and looked at Yin. She started laughing.

And laughing, and laughing.

''That's the worst story I have ever heard, Yuck! Do you honestly think I'll believe that crap? Another planet? Get real!'' Yin said.

Yuck grew furious. She still didn't believe him! ''You filthy rat! Why did I even bother helping you? Like I care what happens to your brother!...Stop laughing dammit!''

Yin kept laughing until Yuck finally lost it. He ran to Yin and punched her in the stomach. Yin coughed blood and glared at her enemy. She retaliated, sending Yuck flying with an aqua fist. Yuck stood and continued fighting Yin, his anger getting the best of him. He moved quickly during the heated battle, one that showed no sign of ending. Both fighters were furious.

In the mist of fighting though, the two rabbits neglected to notice the huge shadow.

The shadow covered the entire city and beyond, darkening the streets. Yin looked up from the battle as she noticed the shadow to see what had caused it. Yuck did the same, and they both gasped when they saw what caused the great shadow.

A giant orb. A giant, dark orb that was so far away that it appeared to be in space. Shadows clouded the orb, and a gloomy chill emitted from it. It was enormous.

Yin squinted up at it, curious. "What is it?'' she asked.

''Vegos.'' Yuck answered. ''That's the world of Vegos.''

--

Yang struggled to survive as he fought the shadow figure in the living room of the dojo. He had no idea what it was. It had just burst inside the dojo and began fighting him.

Yang twisted his sword in the air in an attempt to land a hit. The shadow figure evaded his attack and struck the blue rabbit with a dark fist across the face. Yang twirled around at the impact of the blow, his ears banging with a ringing noise. When he regained his footing he was hit again in the stomach. He fell to his knees, the pain becoming unbearable. He had cuts and bruises everywhere, a result of the figure's merciless fighting. He tried to stand but found it almost impossible. He looked up at his attacker, pure anger in his eyes.

The dark figure approached Yang and seized his neck and lifted him off the ground. Yang shut his eyes, doomed to whatever this thing wanted. The figure seemed to be thinking about something. Then, it threw Yang across the room.

Yang didn't remember what happened then. He remembered a large neon light flash before his eyes, the room disappearing, and finally, a gloomy world, all before his vision failed him and he collapsed, unconscious.

--

Panicked screams could be heard from the citizens of the city as Yin and Yuck ran through the streets. Yuck looked up at the planet above before yelling to Yin, ''Who's crazy now, huh?''

Yin ignored him and continued running. Nothing mattered to her now except saving her brother. She stopped in front of the dojo. Her eyes widened and she ducked away. Yuck looked to her. ''What are you do--'' but he was cut off as a large plasma beam shoot out from the front doors. Yuck yelped and ducked, the beam flying atop him. He ran after Yin into the dojo. Yin stopped and glared ahead. It was that figure.

It smiled at them and said, ''Your too late.''

''NOOO!!'' Yin yelled out. She charged her magic and stared down the figure with daggers. ''You bastard! You fiend!'' she yelled again. ''Where's Yang?!''

The figure merely shrugged. ''Vegos I suppose. Why?'' he said, unperturbed.

''I'll kill you!'' Yin cried. She began to charge the figure, fury in her eyes.

Yuck reached forward and grabbed her back, holding her down. ''Yin! Cool it!'' he yelled. ''You can't beat him!''

''This is all your fault!'' she screamed to Yuck while trying to break his grip on her.

''Let go!'' she yelled again.

The figure smiled and walked outside. Yuck, still holding Yin, cautiously followed. In the backyard, the figure looked up at his world. ''You like my planet?'' he asked.

''It's horrible...'' Yin said. Yuck shushed her and looked to the figure.

It smiled. ''Ah, that it is. And right now, it faces the threat of an energy crisis that we've been dealing with for so many years. But now, we've found the perfect solution.''

Yin finished for him. ''Earth.'' she said, understanding coming to her.

The figure raised his arms. ''Precisely. But, doing that requires power. Power, that you and your brother have.'' he said turning to the two bunnies. ''The ancient art of Woo Foo. Something that burdens oh so much power. It thrives within you, and we need it. We have a generator. That generator will be powered by your brother, Yang. That generator, will be used to power an amazing machine that'll suck the life, I mean, _energy_, out of your planet and bring it to ours. That, is our plan.''

Yin's eyes flashed with disgust. ''Your using him! To power something that'll destroy our planet for the sake of your planet! You...bastard!!'' she yelled out to him. The figure crossed it's arms and bowed. ''Please,'' he said, ''call me Wraith.''

Yuck glared at Wraith. ''We won't stand for this! We WILL find a way to stop you!'' he said. ''And we'll rescue Yang too!''

Wraith simply smiled once again. ''Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see won't we?'' he said as a dark void appeared. He turned and walked into, teleporting away with the gleam of a bloody light, leaving Yin and Yuck alone. Alone with their doomed planet.

--


End file.
